


"Who The Hell?"

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dorks in Love, F/M, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Ever since Tony showed Clint a news segment about the Green Arrow, Clint is determined to find out who the better archer is, Phil is annoyed to say the least.





	"Who The Hell?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My first Marvel/Dc Crossover!! Special thanks to Irene for being a last minute Beta, You rock I love you.

Clint Barton was enjoying his day cuddling on the couch with his boyfriend watching _ Dog Cops  _ with Lucky on the floor by the couch when  _ fucking Tony Stark  _ had to barge in and  _ ruin _ his day. 

 

“Hey Birdbrain watch the news lately”  Tony announces standing in front of the TV and blocking the couples view. 

 

Clint sighs and reaches over Phil to pause the show. 

 

“No Tony I haven't why?” Clint responds. 

 

“Jarvis pull up the news from this morning.” Tony says and Jarvis switches from Dog Cops to the news.

 

“Hey! We were watching that.” Phil mutters. 

 

“You'll have it back in one minute Agent, Birdbrain _ needs _ to see this.” Tony says as Jarvis plays the segment.

 

“In other news The Arrow has  _ successfully _ stopped another tourist attack in Star City, now tell me how  _ many  _ attacks has Hawkeye stopped?” The news anchor declares. 

 

Clint gets out of his boyfriend's grip and stands up. 

 

“Excuse me lady but I  _ stopped _ an alien invasion  _ and _ a robot from taking over the world. Did this  _ Arrow  _ dude do that? Clint yells. 

 

“He  _ did _ stop a madman named Deathstroke last year and some guy named the Heir to the Demon.” Tony impiles, making Clint send him a glare. 

 

“They're calling him the _ greatest  _ archer alive.” Tony adds. 

 

“Oh hell no, Phil who's better me or this arrow dude?” Clint says.

“You dear.” Phil says looking at the tablet that had been on the coffee table. 

 

_ “See.”  _ Clint says. 

 

“He's your boyfriend he  _ has _ to say that.” Tony utters. 

 

“Okay well then I'll go ask one of the team members, like Bruce!” Clint retorts, marching off towards the labs.

 

“ _ Thanks a lot _ Stark now he isn't going to let this go.” Phil snaps. Tony smirks.

 

***That night***

 

“Honestly Phil who does this guy think he is? He's dressed like Robin Hood,” Clint huffs out, scrolling through pictures of the hood guy on his phone as Phil walks out of the bathroom. 

 

“Clint, honey, both of you are good can we just let this go?” Phil says desperately. 

 

“No! Everyone is forgetting about me. I'm  _ second  _ place now.” Clint expresses, biting his lip. 

 

Phil sighs and sits down on the bed. 

 

“For what it is worth, you'll  _ always _ be first place to me.” Phil declares and Clint smiles. 

 

“Thanks honey.” Clint says.

 

“Now can we go to bed?” Phil asks. Clint nods and he places his phone on his bedside table. 

 

They get into bed and Clint sighs and not even 30 seconds later. Phil speaks.

 

“You want to go corner him don't you.” Phil asks.

 

“Yep” Clint says and his boyfriend sighs.

 

“Guess we're going on vacation.” Phil mutters as he turns on his side.

 

Sometimes he wonders  _ why _ he puts up with Clint Barton. 

 

***Star City***

 

Phil huffs for the millionth time in 24 hours as Clint walks off the Shield plane on his phone. 

 

“I had Natasha and Daisy do some digging and Oliver Queen  _ is  _ the Green Arrow.” Clint says. 

 

Phil crosses his arms.

 

“I could have told you that, SHIELD had it under lock and key for months.” Phil tells his boyfriend rolling his eyes. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Clint says.

 

“For this reason”  Phil says. 

 

“You've been a grump all day.” Clint says. 

 

“It's our  _ anniversary _ Clint, and you dragged me all the way to Star City, sorry for being a grump.” Phil huffs out annoyed. 

 

“It's not like you had the whole day planned.” Clint says.

 

“I  _ did _ .” Phil mutters. 

 

“Okay our first stop is the mayor's office.” Clint says.

 

Phil grabs their bags and follows his partner muttering under his breath.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

They've been at it for 3 hours hunting down Oliver  _ fucking  _ Queen. God how Phil  _ hated _ him and he hasn't even _ met _ him. They went to the Mayor's office and found out that Oliver wasn't there then they went to his house and he wasn't there. 

 

So Clint had tracked down his sister who at night is Green Arrows partner by the name of Speedy. So as to not hurt her Clint puts a tracker on a silent flat arrow and fires it from a distance. The Arrow hits a pole and the tracker lands on Thea's shoulder. Clint activates the tracker by pressing a button on his watch. 

 

“There _ now  _ we wait”  Clint says coming back over to Phil. Phil rolls his eyes and they head back to the hotel. Phil can't wait to meet Oliver Queen and  _ yell  _ at him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


“Phil we're closing in on his location, thanks to the tracker we put on his sister.” Clint says later that day

 

“I know I'm the one  _ driving  _ the van.” Phil retorts. 

 

They reach the abandoned campaign office and Clint gets out. 

 

“Okay! You work on finding the lair door, I'll crawl through the vents.” Clint tells his boyfriend, hoisting himself up towards an air vent. 

 

Phil rolls his eyes and gets to work on finding the door. Clint works his way through the building air vents and after 5 minutes hears voices. The archer gets closer and listens in making sure he hides himself. 

 

“Do we have a location on Darhk Felicity?” Clint sees Oliver Queen ask  a blonde women Clint guesses is Felicity. 

 

“I've been trying all day nothing so far.” She says and Clint readys an arrow. 

 

“Clint I found the door.” Clint hears his boyfriend say into his earpiece.

 

“I have eyes on Queen.” Clint says quietly as to not blow his cover. 

 

“Ready when you are.” Phil says. 

 

Clint aims his arrow towards the wall Queen was standing at and lets it fly. When the arrow lands besides Queen, Oliver curses. 

 

“It's Malcolm!” an African American man says reaching for his gun. 

 

Clint takes it as his cue and pops open the air vent shooting another arrow as he does a somersault towards the ground. Landing on his feet Clint lifts his head.

 

“I don't know who this Malcolm guy is but I am  _ certainly  _ not him.” Clint says as his arrow knocks the gun out of the man's hand. 

 

“Who the  _ hell _ ?” Diggle says as the elevator door opens and Phil walks in. Thea lifts her bow and shoots at Phil, Clint shooting his arrow knocking Theas to the ground.

 

“I  _ wouldn't _ do that If I were you.” Clint warns. 

 

“Who the  _ hell  _ are you.” Oliver says. 

 

“The name is Clint Barton, I'm Hawkeye the question is what are _ you _ doing dressing up as Robin Hood and showing me up.” Clint says. 

 

“And who is he?” Laurel says gesturing to Phil. 

 

“Phil Coulson, his partner.” Phil says annoyed. 

 

“You don't look happy to be here.” The hacktivist says. 

 

“I'm not.” Phil says.

 

“What are you doing here Hawkeye?” Oliver says.

 

“I'm here to challenge you, because of you people are dragging my name into the mud and I don't appreciate some _ newbie _ taking my spot of number one archer.” Clint says. 

 

“Number one?” Oliver says.

“Yes, I'm the greatest marksman alive, you're just a guy in a mask.” Clint retorts. 

 

“What right do you have coming to  _ my  _ city?” Oliver snaps.

 

“I have a free right to enter any city  _ I _ please.” Clint says. 

 

“ _ Holy shit.” _ Felicity says. 

 

“Oliver that's  _ Hawkeye _ he's an Avenger.” She announces.

 

“Oh  _ you _ .” Oliver says. 

 

“I'm a hero, you’re just _ some Newbie  _ trying to take my place.” Clint responds.

 

“I did my research on you”  Oliver says. 

 

“I did too. SHIELD has you on record.” Clint replies. 

 

“What's SHIELD?” Thea asked.

 

“It's where we work, along with the Avengers.” Phil answered.

 

“I've heard of you, SHIELD and ARGUS have been going at it for years.” Diggle says.

 

Phil rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yea well ARGUS keeps getting in SHIELDS way,” Phil comments. 

 

“So you want to challenge me?” Oliver says. 

 

“Didn't I say that? Yes I do.” Clint says. 

 

“My team against you?  _ Easy _ .” Oliver says. 

 

“No, just you and me.” Clint states. 

 

“Please say yes so we can get this  _ over _ with.” Phil says.

 

“What's your problem?” Oliver asks. 

 

“What's my problem? I'll  _ tell _ y _ ou  _ Mr. Queen, for 24 fucking hours all I've heard from his mouth is him wanting to beat you.” Phil snaps. 

 

“Phil calm down.” Clint says.  

 

“I will not Barton! You dragged us here on our anniversary, I had plans for us tonight and you just  _ had _ to go on a manhunt for this guy.” Phil yells. 

 

“You didn't have to come with me.” Clint responds. 

 

“And leave me alone on our anniversary? Yeah that's cool Clint.” Phil retorts angrily. 

 

Team Arrow watch from the side, moving their heads back and forth between the two men. 

 

“What was so special about tonight Phil?” Clint says.

 

“I was going to  _ propose _ , you idiot!” Phil declares. 

 

Clint shuts up. 

 

“I had this special day planned and  _ one _ mention of Oliver Queen and we're high tailing it out here, just so you can prove you're the better archer!” Phil yells. 

 

Oliver goes to say something and Phil glares in his direction. 

 

“Zip it greenie.” Phil says and Oliver closes his mouth.  

 

“You were gonna propose?” Clint asked quietly. 

 

“Yes did you not hear me? I have the ring and everything.” Phil huffs out crossing his arms. 

 

“Holy shit and I _ ruined _ it, Damn it Phil why didn't you say something!” Clint says. 

 

“I just did.” Phil says. Clint looks to Oliver. 

 

“This is all  _ your  _ fault.” Clint growls at Oliver.

 

“How is this  _ my _ fault.” Oliver retorts. 

 

“If it wasn't for you being on the stupid news, I would be engaged right now and probably naked in bed!” Clint yells and all of Team Arrow make a face. 

 

“Outside we’re having a duel right now!” Clint calls storming outside. 

 

“I would do it.” Phil says turning around and following after his boyfriend. Oliver and his team walk outside. 

 

“Okay Hawkeye what are the rules.” Oliver says. 

 

“Don't _ kill  _ him.” Phil says. 

 

“Just try to keep up.” Clint repiles as he climbs up onto the roof and starts jumping across buildings, getting his bow ready. 

 

Oliver sighs and follows after him shooting at him Clint, The agent dodging.

 

Team Arrow and Phil watch from afar. 

 

“Holy shit He's  _ so _ cool!” Thea whispers. 

 

“Thea!” Felicity says.

 

“Hey I love Ollie but Hawkeye? What a  _ badass _ .” Thea declares. 

 

Phil smirks proudly as they continue to watch the fight. Clint finally jumps down from a rooftop  and turns his bow into a bow staff. 

 

“That's a cool bow.” Diggle says. 

 

“Courtesy of Tony Stark.” Phil responds casually. 

 

Oliver and Clint go back and forth throwing punches and Clint gets the final blow 5 minutes later,  

Oliver rolls onto the ground and stops looking back in disbelief. 

 

“Who's the better archer now  _ Green Arrow _ .” Clint asserts, turning the staff back into his bow. 

 

Phil and Oliver's team walk forward and Phil heads to Clint and the archer pulls him into a kiss. 

 

“For what it is worth, I would have said yes”  Clint murmurs as they kiss. 

 

“You'll marry me?” Phil asks quietly. 

 

“Oh hell yeah.” Clint says and Phil kisses him again. 

 

“Okay we get it you won.” Felicity says shaking her head a smile on her face. 

 

The two agents pull apart and Phil digs into his pocket.

 

“I need to do this properly”  Phil says.

 

“I already said yes you goof.” Clint adds in. 

 

“My mother will literally _ skin _ me alive if I don't do it the proper way Clint.” Phil retorts.

 

Clint chuckles. 

 

“Go ahead.” He says. 

 

Thea and Laurel look at each other while Felicity squeals. 

 

“Clinton Francis Barton, my best friend, the  _ love _ of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Phil expresses, getting down on one knee and opening the ring box. 

 

Clint nods his head furiously and he crashes his lips onto Phil's dropping his bow in the process. 

 

Phil stands up and Clint throws his legs on his waist. Clint lowers himself back onto the ground and they break apart, Phil grabs the ring box and takes the ring out of it. 

 

“It was my Mother's wedding band, she wanted you to have it.” Phil says slipping it onto his partner's finger and Clint admires it. 

 

“I get My title back  _ and  _ get engaged, best  _ day _ ever.” Clint says. 

 

“For the record I let you win.” Oliver says. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that Greenie.” Clint retorts. 

 

Phil chuckles and shakes his head as Team Arrow walk over to congratulate the two. Okay maybe coming to Star City  _ wasn't _ a bad idea after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> My tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments ans Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
